


Where Do Your Strengths Lie

by gingercanary



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, This is not my skill, This was written in DMs over the course of an hour with many breaks for approval, heated makeout session, powerswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: So. Femslash February square: powerswap. This ain't my brand. But we came to the conclusion that Charlie and E2! Laurel would have electric chemistry. So look at me out of my comfort zone.
Relationships: Charlie/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Flarrowverse Femslash February Bingo 2021





	Where Do Your Strengths Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [illea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illea/gifts).



After the power swap, both of them are blown off their feet. Charlie crashed through the staff display, sending them everywhere as they rolled over the floor with loud curses. On the other side of the cave, Laurel attempted to push herself up from the training mat, her hair static as electricity prickled lightly. "What the fuck did you do?" Laurel growled as she made her way back to the platform, breathing deeply to get the air rushing through her lungs. 

"Listen, love," Charlie jumped back onto the platform, keeping one hand on the railing. "I don't live here, that's you." The words were hard to get out, pushing past a newly formed dam inside their chest, fighting for air.

Laurel felt her control slip and reached for her chest, searching for her powers- the one thing that had always stayed with her. "What did you do to me? Where are my powers?!" Her words shook as her vocal cords couldn't decide on an octave, suddenly sounding remarkably like Nyssa.

Charlie scrambled backwards, flipping over the railing when Laurel showed them just what their powers looked like in progress. The glitching figure of a strong brunette mashed with Laurel's shape showed a mosaic of details. They screamed, no longer in the usual sound but in a touchable form, the waves visible as they bounced across the room knocking things over.

"Oh. _Oh_ how dare you." Laurel started toward Charlie, balance weak as her body could not decide what it wanted to be.  
Dazed from their own new ability, Charlie pushed themself back up to a standing position. "Once again, _princess_ , I didn't fucking do this. I am a fate, not a magician." Their voice was strong as a scream started to build within their chest yet again but Laurel towered over them in heeled boots. 

Struggling to accept the dual tones of her voice as her form flickered, Laurel spoke "what. Have. You done to me? What have you given me?" She moved toward Charlie who stepped back a few feet. 

"I haven't _given_ you anything, that's mine! I'm a shapeshifter! Just undo whatever this bullshit is, your powers-" They paused, short nails raking over their chest but it was no use. "Your powers hurt."

With a slight hesitation, Laurel rolled her eyes and shoved Charlie back, sending them tripping over the bo staffs. "Your powers make me sound like a demon. Give me back my goddamn voice, Charlie."

With a growl, Charlie pushed Laurel back. "I've lived for millennia. This ain't my doing, love. I'd know."

The anger Laurel had collected in her chest rose like a wave as she connected the dots. "Are you trying to tell me you think some of the technology in the cave caused this?" She picked up speed, advancing before Charlie's eyes widened- not even paying attention to the extra inches she grew. "Are you trying to blame Felicity?" She grabbed hold of Charlie's shoulders, ignoring the way her many rings dug into the bare skin of Charlie's clavicles, quickening her breathing. Her gaze slipped down for just a second, eyeing the way Charlie's tight, off-shoulder shirt slipped. 

Charlie backed up until they were no longer able to, their back against the stone wall, their feet together between Laurel's broader stance. "I don't know! Bloody hell, this is the third time I've been here. How should I know how things go around here?" Their breath hitched as Laurel's body was now almost pressing against them, Laurel's wild eyes focused lower than they were before.

With a deep sigh, Laurel finally managed to regain control of her voice, bringing it back to one. She shrunk back to her original height, still quite a few inches taller than Charlie. "Then what do you think happened?" Her voice shook as she balled her fists in the seam of Charlie's soft shirt. 

The warmth of Laurel's hands caused Charlie's abdominals to flex, anticipation and adrenalin pulling their body tight, straightening their spine. There was nowhere to look but the crook of Laurel's neck. The sonic scream still lodged in their chest, Charlie spoke. "Maybe our powers are too temperamental to be near each other."

A moment of silence. Then, Laurel whispered, "Can't argue with that."

Charlie stretched their neck, latching onto the soft skin of Laurel's throat. The pressure in their chest broke through and it was too late to reroute the scream, Charlie clutching Laurel's hips with surprising gentleness. A silent apology for the pressure they released against her throat.

Her blood roared in her ears, her knees wobbly. Charlie's dancing fingers slipped underneath her jacket, hooking their pinkies into the waistband of her jeans as she struggled with the scream that had broken through their self-control, the feeling much like a powerful hickey. The world swayed as she released Charlie's shirt, her fingers travelling up underneath the fabric. "Fuck," she muttered, leaning down the moment Charlie breathed in. Taking a step closer, Laurel pressed Charlie between herself and the wall, crashing into Charlie's lips with frustration. This small shapeshifter had too much power over her.

Charlie met Laurel's enthusiasm with an open mouth, all teeth and tongue. Their heart was pounding, shouting at them to get closer closer closer. It was a need, the pressure in their chest easing with every gasp they let slip. With one fluent motion, they shoved Laurel's jacket off, the leather dropping at their feet. Instantly, they returned their fingers to exploring Laurel's soft waist- nails first. 

Now that her arms were freed from her jacket, Laurel slipped one hand into Charlie's hair, pulling down just enough to expose their throat. Then, she realised the problem of their height difference. Cursing, Laurel pulled Charlie up, wrapping their legs around her waist and pressing them against the wall. She refocused on Charlie's clavicle, biting her way up. The fluidity of the shapeshifting power moved and twisted but settled down as she acted with more and more confidence. 

When Laurel latched onto the sensitive skin behind Charlie's pierced ear, Charlie failed to swallow their quiet, needy whine. Leaning back, Laurel looked into their eyes with a softness they hadn't considered possible. She stroked Charlie's cheek, shifting one of her knees forward to keep Charlie stable. Her hands seemed to be made for Charlie's hips as she held them. An uncertain, curious gaze called for her attention. She faced the questioning gaze as the chaotic shifting power within her slowed. "May I..." The whisper died off as she tugged on Charlie's shirt, biting her lower lip. 

"Yeah." And Charlie raised their arms, quickly slipping the shirt over their head before leaning back, their bare skin against the cool wall. They faced Laurel's intense gaze head-on, the power within their chest barrelling toward the dam, causing their breath to once again hitch. 

Laurel licked her lips, her mind running through her options. "Fuck," she whispered, moving the both of them over to the training mat, pushing Charlie on their back. She positioned herself hovering over Charlie's hips, a knee on each side. Taking a moment, she kneeled there, taking in the view. 

Charlie grinned as more control over the situation came within reach. They pushed themself up, pulling Laurel down by the collar. "Come on," they teased. 

Laurel simply cocked an eyebrow and kissed them.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Quiet screaming_  
>  I hope you have enjoyed my venture into the shallow end of the M rating. Please let me know if you did and I might do it more often!  
> Love,  
> Freckles


End file.
